


Aca Scuse Me?

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, m or e for sex later, rated T for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: Chloe finds out Beca's Big Secret when they're at Aubrey's Fallen Leaves resort, and it leaves her breathless. How can she be mad about the internship when Beca has been keeping THIS from her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a SHORT story with SHORT chapters. Just a headcanon i have that i wanted to finally write down.

Beca was upset.

Not just upset. Devastated. Chloe knew. As co-captain and best friend of the mentioned Bella, Chloe knew everything there was to know about her body language. She had been able to tell when Beca was hungry, horny, or hungover since they had been acquainted for just a few weeks. It wasn't like Chloe was trying to tune into the brunette, she had just connected to her in a way that she couldn't even compare to her relationship with Aubrey. She loved Aubrey of course, but she was attuned to Beca.

The gift wasn't always a beneficial one, though. She'd been pining for the girl for years now and she always knew when she'd just had sex with Jesse, Beca's long-time boyfriend. She knew if it had been rough or loving or somewhere in between. She knew when Beca had cum or not, but anyone could tell that when they could hear Beca's vibe from behind the thin closed door of the Bella house not long after she got home from the Treble's place.

But believe it or not, Beca was amazingly good at keeping secrets. It's like she knew Chloe could read her and had built more walls. It drove the ginger INSANE.

This particular morning, Beca sprang down the stairs, normal as ever, passing a chirpy "good morning" in Lilly's direction, who was listening to something on headphones while building a tower out of waffle sticks and grapefruit slices. Chloe grinned as Beca slid next to her at the table, her plate piled high with eggs, meat, and fruit.

"That's the most I've ever seen anyone eat in a single sitting!" Chloe laughed, passing Beca the salt she had gestured toward with her mouth full. Amy looked over her Cosmo at Beca's plate. "You must spend a lot of time with stick bugs then, Chloe, she's only got one plate of food." Cynthia Rose "mmhm'd" from her spot at the stove where she was making grits.

Chloe grinned and nudged Beca with her elbow. "What have you got going on today, Becs?" The brunette washed down her current mouthful with her coffee and shook her head. "Just some errands. I've gotta be out the door if I'm gonna beat traffic." She shoved an entire sausage link into her mouth and pushed back from the table, tossing her half-full plate into the sink and running upstairs. Cynthia Rose looked at the plate and groaned. "It's my day to do dishes, get your damn food out the sink!" she shouted. She sighed disgustedly, dumping the food herself anyway.

"That's not like Beca." Chloe reasoned, trying to imply that something was wrong and she needed her team to help her fix it. Amy nodded, "yeah a lot has been slipping Beca's mind lately. Like last night for instance, she came home late and cried in bed instead of in the shower like she usually does."

Chloe spun around, sloshing her coffee down her cami. "Beca stayed up crying last night and you didn't mention it?" Cynthia Rose turned and looked at Amy as well. Lilly looked between everyone for a moment before removing her headphones. 

"Well, it's nothing new. She's been crying pretty often for the last week now. I just figured she was stressed out from the intern.....et." Amy took a bite of eggs, looking at Chloe.

"The internet?"

"Yeah! Crazy stuff. Politics. Religion. It's enough to make anybody mad." She said standing up. "Why the interrogation? Jesus guys, Bellas don't have secrets. We're aca family." She mumbled, backing out of the room.

Chloe turned to face Cynthia Rose. "...Aaaanyway, if something is bothering Beca, we should try to fix it."

"No, you know that is not a good idea. Beca likes to keep her stuff private. If she wants to tell us, she will."

Lilly nodded in affirmation, and that was that. The rest of the girls slowly made their way to the kitchen, roused no doubt by the smell emanating from the slow cooker. Cynthia Rose had to smack six hands to keep them away from it. Chloe's included.

****************

Beca was home by three, which was odd for a Saturday. Normally Beca didn't bound in til midnight, reeking of sex. Chloe had her nose in a novel, curled up on the couch when she walked in, and her eyebrow immediately went up. "You're home early."

Beca jumped, clutching her chest. "Jesus, dude, I didn't expect you to be sitting there. You could have killed me!"

Chloe smiled, patting the couch right next to her. "Well it's a good thing I didn't. I'd miss you." Beca came and joined her on the couch, sprawling her legs across Chloe's lap, leaning against her elbow. Chloe marked her place and set down her book. "Not seeing Jesse tonight?"

Sadness seemed to creep into Beca's eyes for a split second before she shook her head. "No, he had a thing. He was errand-running with me today though. He said to tell you hi." Beca swung her legs off of Chloe and the redhead felt the absence like an arctic wind. She watched Beca ascend the stairs, waving to Stacie as she passed her.

Chloe huffed. Beca and Jesse broke up.

And Beca wouldn't tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

The A Capella Party they'd attended was weird. In more ways than one.

If Beca wanted to keep the breakup a secret, she was doing an awful job. Surprisedly exclaiming "what are you doing here?" to the guy who's supposed to be your boyfriend is definitely suspicious. She saw Stacie and Cynthia Rose exchange a look, and she knew they'd finally picked up on what she'd known for weeks. Every Bella would know by bedtime.

For the 'Country Love' category, Stacie wanted to step forward with a Shania Twain song. The group had agreed, even Beca. But then suddenly, Beca stepped in front of Stacie and aggressively confronted the weird old guys while singing that Carrie Underwood song about taking revenge on a cheating boyfriend and the passion and vibrato was so fiery it made gooseflesh erupt over Chloe's skin. 

For the John Mayer category, Chloe knew she wanted to channel her inner TSwift. She was about to ask if Blank Space was a good choice when Beca adamantly suggested "Never Ever." Shrugging, Chloe obliged. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw Beca staring daggers at Jesse as she sang backup. She smirked.

************

Back at the house, Amy was yet again running up the landline bill for her nightly call to Bumper, and Beca was nowhere to be found. Chloe snuck upstairs to check on Beca. She knocked, and after receiving no answer, she peered into the door and found Beca screaming at her laptop, sound-proof headphones glued to her head. She quietly backed out. If Beca was finally working on the setlist, she sure wasn't going to interrupt.

She meandered into the kitchen to whip up a midnight snack. She was spooning homemade peanut butter cookie dough onto a pan when Beca sniffled behind her. She smiled without looking up, "want some milk with yours?"

"Warm, please."

"Duh."

They ate their cookies in silence. Chloe staring at Beca, and Beca staring at her untouched milk. The robe Beca was wrapped in seemed to swallow her, and Beca sort of looked like she wished it would.

"Hey...you wanna talk about anything?"

Beca's eyes shot to hers, and Chloe saw the tears building in them immediately. She scooted her chair over to Beca, taking her in her arms. Beca didn't cry, but she didn't take her head off of Chloe's chest for a long time.

"We broke up." Beca whispered into her breast.

"I know sweetie," Chloe whispered into her hair.

Beca eventually dozed off, right there in the dining room chair. Chloe smiled, willing to sit here all night if it meant Beca comfortable on her chest. Backache be damned.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fallen Leaves resort was so NOT what Chloe had in mind. Over the phone, Aubrey had gushed about complimentary pillow chocolates and hot towels and a spa. You could get a pedicure, a facial, a massage, and even get tipsy all while listening to Aubrey drone on and on about teamwork skills. She had mentioned a ropes course, but she'd envisioned ziplining and hammocks. Not....this.

Beca had finally told her about her internship...which explained a whole hell of a lot, now that she pieced it together...and Chloe was mad. Not mad because Beca had an internship, or mad because Neca had lied. But mad because she was hurt. She was hurt that Beca hadn't trusted her with this. Her best friend. Her teammate. Her partner in leading the Bellas. Chloe felt like a knife had been plunged into her heart.

So when Beca got snatched up by that bear trap, she felt a sick little joy. But Beca's reaction was wildly out of character. She was crying. And Beca doesn't cry. 

"I'm so sorry I don't know what's wrong with me, I love you all and I'm not good enough for you, I'm not good enough to be a Bella, I'm not good enough for anyone."

After Beca crashed to the ground (thanks to Lilly) Chloe ran to her and immediately pulled her to her feet, brushing off the dirt and leaves stuck to her clothes. "Are you okay?" Chloe asked, brushing dirty tears off Beca's cheeks. Beca pursed her lips together and shook her head, tears still falling.

Every single girl surrounded Beca then. Overwhelming her. She laugh-sobbed, trying to elbow them away. "I'm fine. Jesus, I'm okay. I'm not hurt. Physically."

"What do you mean 'not physically,' that's code for Whose Ass Does Cynthia Rose Get To Kick?" Cynthia Rose stepped forward, forcing Beca to meet her eyes. Beca seemed to wrestle with something for a moment, until....

"Jesse cheated on me."

There was radio silence.

And then an uproar.

"I'll crack his nuts over my got damn knee--"

"That son of a bitch!"

"Oh when we get back to Barden--"

Chloe's voice silenced them all, and everyone turned to look at her. She took Beca's hands in hers and held them gently. "How long have you been jeeping this from us?"

"Since...the Tiki Party."

"THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL?" Jessica screeched.

And the riot began again.

****************

"That's the one."

"No it isn't Stacie, Jesse's car had grey interior." Amy whispered

"Yeah and pretty sure he doesn't have pink fuzzy dice or a beanie baby collection." Ashley snorted at Jessica's observation.

"We really should not be doing this." Beca snapped.

"Oh lighten up. We are using window chalk and just letting the air out of his tires. Totally legal." Chloe kissed her cheek.

"Well, I don't really feel like going BACK to jail--"

Three rows of cars away, they all spotted Lilly on top of a car and waving, signalling--that's the one.

Amy drew a huge penis and testicles on the windshield in bright pink, then Lilly let the air out of the tires and swallowed the caps. Cynthia Rose wrote "scrub" on the hood while Chloe wrote the word "cheater" over, and over, and over until the car was covered . The girls snapped a few pics and giggled. Even Beca had to laugh.

"I didn't know window chalk drew on the paint job."

"It doesn't these are oil pastels I lifted from art class. DISPERSE!"

Beca blanched as Stacie shouted to disperse, immediately finding a Hummer to crawl under. Campus security was rolling through the parking lot, and unfortunately, spotted them.

"No you don't understand, listen--" she heard Amy and the sound of handcuffs.

"Oh I understand alright..." Was that...Bumper?

"Listen you twit, we aren't roleplaying right now. DINGO! DINGO!"

"What's with the safe word?"

"Probably because of us." Beca rolled out from under the vehicle, dusting herself off. She quickly explained the situation, and Bumper even offered his own artwork onto the car: an official BU note that explained if he did not pay an additional parking fee for the second semester, his car would be towed.

Amy and Bumper said their gross goodbyes, and the girls headed back to the Bella house, full of energy.

"So, good senior prank?" Chloe whispered, nudging her as they unlocked the door.

"The best. Thanks, Chloe."

"I'll still wear his balls as a belt buckle."

"I know, Chloe."


End file.
